Resident Evil: Judgement Day
by S.T.A.R.S.Marine
Summary: The story of a lone group of U.B.C.S. sent in to Raccoon City to find the remnants of the search and rescue force. Strong language and scenes of gore.
1. Prologue

** Disclaimer- I own nothing relating to Resident Evil, except some video games in my closet **

**

* * *

**

** Prologue**

Mike flies through the door after bashing it full force with his shoulder. He drops the duffel bag, which makes a loud metallic bang as it hits the floor, and starts shooting those _things_, until his friends rush through the door. As soon he gets in Mitch slams and locks the door.

"Yea, you motherfuckers can't eat your dinner 'cause it outsmarted your dumbass'!!!" He taunts the creatures on the other side of the door.

"Mitch, that's enough," Mike scolds the younger, more arrogant man, "Toss me the radio will ya?"

"Geez man, I'm just trying to blow off some steam," Mitch responds while tossing the radio they picked up from their dead commander.

"Alright men, let's move this stuff to that table and see what we've got," a battle hardened Mexican says.

"Yes sir, Private Hernandez" Mike says sarcastically.

"Mike, right now military protocol doesn't fucking matter! For all we know we're what's left of our squad."

"I know, that's why I'm going to contact HQ, to try to get us an evac or reinforcements."

The last soldier snorts at this comment, "And you think the reinforcements will stand a better chance than we did? That's if they send any."

"Travis, I know the risk, but if they drop them within a block or two of this clock tower they stand a helluva better chance than we did." Mike responds to his pessimistic friend.

"Okay, lets just see what we have here, shall we?" Mitch asks trying to change the subject.

Luckily there was a table and some chairs next to a staircase leading to the upper levels. Mitch and Hernandez grab the duffel bag and set it on the table. upon opening it they withdraw a US M79 Grenade Launcher, a couple 40MM buckshot grenades, twelve thirty round M-16 magazines, and half a dozen RG34 style grenades. After seeing this, Mike turned to the frequency that he would be able to contact HQ at.

"Corporal Diamond to HQ, over."

"This is HQ, what's the SIT REP, over"

"God I'm glad to hear someone else's voice!"

"What's the SIT REP Corporal?"

"Most if not all the U.B.C.S. are down, It's down to me, PFC Collins, Corporal Grant, and Private Hernandez."

"Did you locate any survivors?"

"We've been too busy watching our own ass' to care about any goddamn survivors!!"

"Corporal you have to see the mission through."

"FUCK THAT!!!! I'm requesting immediate evac."

"Negative Corporal, not until you have confirmation on any survivors."

"Fine, requesting reinforcements."

"Negative, we cannot risk any more men."

"YOU SONUVABITCH, WHEN I GET BACK EVERYONES GONNA HERE ABOUT OPERATION WILDJAKYLL AND HOW UMBRELLA MASSACRED A WHOLE FUCKING CITY!!!!!"

"Sir we have no record of a Corporal Diamond or operation wildjakyll. We're just a pharmecutical company."

With that the radio went dead.

"Fuck man, we're all gonna die!" Mitch falls down and starts to rock back and forth.

"This is complete bullshit, those _espantajos_ are gonna pay when we get back." Hernandez says trying to comfort Mitch.

"GODDAMN SONSUVABITCHES!!" Mike shouts throwing a few vases he finds.

"I told you, they weren't going to send anyone else, we're just expendable pawns to them." Travis speaks out, the only calm one in the group.

"Okay, does anyone have a cell phone or any thing?" Mike asks.

"Here i keep it on me in case I have to say my final goodbye to my wife." Mitch hands him a bulky piece of hard plastic.

Mike grabs it and punches in the number of the only person he could think of that could help them now.

"Trent, I need a huge favor." Mike tells the man on the other end.P

* * *

Sorry if this isn't the best, I threw it together in the two days before I could post anything

Please leave some reviews, need to know what you thought


	2. Chapter 1: MISINFORMED

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to RE, I wish I did, but I do not. Also I do not own any names of the mixed drinks I used for the characters. What? I was too busy last night to come up with anything original.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: MISINFORMED**

**Industrial District**

**1657 hours**

I's dusk when two Apache Helicopters arrive at the outskirts of a mid-western town. Drop lines descend from far above followed by twenty soldiers. They are the Umbrella Bio-Hazard Countermeasure Squad or U.B.C.S. for short. They are made up of mostly mercenaries and former military looking for good paychecks. After they're descent they form into their squads for the sit-rep.

"All right men, this is the situation," The ranking officer Silver Bullet starts, "we were called in as backup from some of the survivors of the original assualt force. From what they have said most if not all the rest of the force was taken out by what was described as _zombies."_

Grant Milton, or Silver Bullet as he was called by everyone for his belief in the supernatural and the fact he always had silver bullets on him at all times, was the leader of this group that was distastefully put together by HQ. He had a short fuse when it came to the fresh members of any team he was leading.

"Are you serious, Sir?!" A young asian rookie named Mai Tai asked.

"Soldier next time ask permission to speak_ **before**_ speaking," Silver practically yelled at the rookie before continuing, "yes zombies, now this squad is made up of mainly rookies, which I specifically asked HQ for the hard-assed veterans, at least _they _know military protocol," he stressed they while looking Mai Tai in the eyes.

"Our orders are to rendevouz with the remaining U.B.C.S. at this location at 1725 hours, but I'm sending two teams to meet them halfway. Now remember they have been in this Hell Hole for two days, watching their comrades getting killed and eaten by the "zombies" and are probably on edge, so be careful when around them. HQ didn't like the idea of us coming in to pull these men out."

"Any questions?" He asked before continuing.

"SIR, NO SIR!!" breaks out of the soldiers.

"Good, Copperhead, Jenkins, Wallace, and Collins, your Pack 1. Ramierez your leading them."

"YES, SIR!" Ramierez shouts.

"Chimayo, Chilton, Mai Tai, and Candy Cane, your Pack 2. Mac you lead them."

"Sir, permission to speak, Sir?" Mac asked.

"Granted."

"Sir, can't we have Alabama Slammer with us?"

"Negative, Cane has survived more horror than you can even imagine, and she could easily kick you sorry little pansy ass up and down this entire city."

"Lastly _WE_ are the reinforcements, so no more are coming once we start, got that soldiers?"

"SIR, YES SIR," breaks out from the line of soldiers.

"Now, MOVE OUT!!!" shouts Silver.

"Why are you called "Candy Cane"?" Chilton asks.

"Because I may look sweet, but I have a sour side thats more dangerous than you will ever know." She answered and walked away leaving Chilton looking confused.

He decides it's not that important right now and shrugs it off while jogging towards Pack 2. He arrives in time to hear Mac tell the group the pre-laidout plan and their objectives.

"Nice to see you could join us, Chilton. Now, we are to make our way half way to the clock tower located in the middle of the city. Pack 1 will be one block to our right to help take out any hostiles we encounter, so watch your fire, got it?" as Mac finished, he looked into th eyes of his squadmates. Only Candy's stood out because hers showed no signs of fear or uncertainty. Mac wondered to himself what this woman has gone through in the past to make her this . . . strong, fearless, brave? _Who knows and odds are I don't want to,_ his mind told him.

"Yes, Sir" Pack 2 said in unison.

Before leaving, they made sure to grab extra ammo and they had to wait for Mai to down a bottle of water. "I don't want to get dehydrated," Was all he said before leaving with his team.

**Raccoon City streets**

**1713 hours**

_Goddamn water,_ Mai walks, silently cursing, _now i gotta take a piss, but odds are i'll get yelled at if I ask to stop. Wait, is that an alley? Yes! I can sneak in there, take a leak and be back out before they notice I left._

As they pass the alley, Mai steps over a heap of trash disappearing in the shadows. He then unzips his pants. Almost instantly a stream of urine flows out and he sighs his relief. Once finished he turns back to the road and trips over what he thought was a heap of trash, but turned out to be a very pissed off dog.

Even in the darkness Mai knew something was wrong about this dog, it was far larger than any he has seen. Then the smell hit him, doubling him over as he expels the contents of his stomach. By the time he looks up to where the "dog" was, he was pinned down holding the things snout away from his body. Removing a hand from the snout to grab his knife, only to have it rip off some of his skin and muscle.

"AHHHH, GET THE FUCK OFF YOU INBRED BITCH!" He shouted as he stabbed the dog in it's side before rushing towards the street.

He spotted Chilton and Chimayo rushing towards him. Only then did he notice the excrutiating pain in his arm. He stopped in his tracks horror struck at what he saw. His "arm" no longer resembled an arm, it was more like a piece useless meat hanging from his elbow down. There was a snout shaped chunck missing. Mai could see where the bone snapped and what it ripped as it was pulled out. _That fucking thing broke part of my bone, then ripped it out. How in the hell did it do that? No thing has that much power behind a set of jaws, except maybe an alligator_ _or crocidile. But a fucking mutt? No way._

He was too busy examining his wound to hear the beat of paws in the street behind him. The last thing Mai would ever feel was four sets of claws digging in his back and the teeth piecering the back of his neck.

* * *

A little boring at first, I know, but it gets better. Please tell me any faults that were in this so, in case I decide to redo this story later, it can be that much more kickass.


	3. Chapter 2: A BLOODY FLASHBACK

**Disclaimer- I own nothing relating to RE, or most of the names I used. **

**Also I'd like to say this BOOMSHAKALAKA**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: A BLOODY FLASHBACK

RACCOON CITY STREETS

1718 HOURS

Chilton quickly raised his rifle and shot a quick burst into the dog's side. The dog flew off and hit a car door with a yelp. Chimayo got to Mai's side, while Chilton sweeped the street to check for anymore . . . _things._ _Why the hell did Mai stop halfway to us, and why in the hell didn't he dodge that dog or respond to us? And what the fuck was that dog doing to him. Was it rabid or somethin'? _Chilton was too busy thinking to notice Chimayo's call for help, until he felt something tugging on his pants leg. Looking down he saw the mutt he just shot trying to rip out Chimayo's throat. He quickly brought his gun's butt down on the dog's neck, with audible snap the dog became motionless.

"You could've helped a little sooner, asshole." Was all Chimayo said.

"Maybe next time I won't, looked like you two were getting a little frisky anyways."

"Jajaja, laugh it up now just wait til we get back."

"Is he alive?" Chilton asked pointing towards Mai.

"Judging from the amount of blood loss, I'd have to say no."

"Fuck, why the hell did he sto-"

"Look at his arm." Chimayo interrupted him.

"What do you mea- HOLY MOTHER OF CHRIST!!!! WHAT THE FUCK COULD'VE DONE THAT?!?!?!"

"My guess, that hell hound." Chimayo points towards the dead mutt.

"Okay let's get his dog-tags and report this to Mac." Chilton said a little uneasily.

As they were flipping Mai over to get his tags, Chilton noticed the dog, hell hound, whatever it was had eaten almost all the way through his neck. The look of shock and pain was still on his face and his head practically fell off when they got his body on it's side. Stifling a cry and holding down the contents of his stomach, Chilton grabbed where the tags were supposed to be. Looking down he noticed they fell off after the thing bit Mai's neck. He quickly grabbed them and rushed back towards Pack 2, leaving Chimayo behind.

"DAMN IT CHILTON, WAIT UP!" Chimayo shouts after Chilton and takes off after his teammate.

When he caught up to Pack 2, Mac asked, "Chimayo, Chilton, where the fuck is Mai?"

"Dead Mac, a _thing _resembling a dog killed him." Chimayo answered.

"What the fuck do you mean, a thing?" Mac asked.

"It was a dog , but skinless and-" Chimayo cut off by Candy Cane.

"It was missing parts of it's skull, with it's brains hanging out, right?" She said as she walked over.

"Yea, but how did you know?" Chimayo asked.

"Lucky guess?" Candy answered._ Damn the T-Virus _did_ leak when we went after Birkin and his little obsession. Great now I gotta fight through Cerebrus', zombies and, God forbid, those fucking Hunters just to get to some lazy ass, ignorant men. What did you expect? A walk in the park? I was hoping Silver was joking when he told us about the shitty zombies. Oh well. _Her mind flashed back to the first time she encountered these monsters . . .

MAY 12, 1994

UMBRELLA TRAINING FACILITY, HELL, MICHIGAN

1700 HOURS

As we stepped out of a bus marked with the Umbrella insignia, a man in an expensive looking suit approached us.

"Hello, and welcome to Hell, literally. My name's Trent and my companion likes to be called HUNK."

Then a person clad in an all black combat suit steps out of the shadows holding a Brügger & Thomet MP9 Custom. Why was he holding it, was he Trent's bodyguard? I just told myself that had to be the reason he had it, he was Trent's bodyguard. I had heard someone whistle to my left. I wonder if it was about the gun or the person. Any way the man, Trent started talking again.

"-will be mentoring you on how to survive certain . . . scenarios, I think the word is. Am I right HUNK?" HUNK just nods, then looks at us. I could tell he's glaring at us newcomers even though he's wearing a gas mask. Odd.

"You will be training for several years here against any threat we can come up with, does anyone want to back out before we continue? No one? Good, follow me please."

We all followed Trent and HUNK inside a building that looked like it had to be at least two miles big.

Once we were inside, Trent said "Welcome to your new home, at least for the next year or so."

I was astonished at the beautiful interior compared to the dull cement gray exterior. There was a crystal chandelier above a set of staircases, an oil painting of three men on the wall adjacent to our positions, and a grand piano sitting in the corner.

"Follow me to the bunkhouse please," Trent said, braking my awestruck gaze.

He walked through a solid oak door, that slid upward, _like a piece of machinery was pulling it or something. _I thought to my all stepped through the door and into a guarded checkpoint with a metal detector. Trent flashed his badge and they let him through pass the metal detector. HUNK just nodded as he passed it as well.

Once on the other side of it Trent said, "Sorry, but it's standard procedure. Please step through one at a time."

We all did, thankfully no one set it off, though HUNK's head dropped a little, like he was hoping it would. We followed Trent deeper into the facility, until red lights and alarms started to go off.

Then a cool female voice said over an intercom "Bio-Weapon escape all personnel please evacuate the area. Repeat all personnel evacuate the area."

"What the fuck?!" A few people in the group had asked.

"HUNK arm the group, their about to get a piece of what they're training against." Trent told HUNK.

HUNK nodded and signaled for us to step through a door he was next to. We walked into an armory. Most of the guys rushed forward to grab any gun they could, but HUNK stopped them.

For the first time he spoke, "An MP5 and a handgun, _only_."

Most of the guys were kinda sad, but cheered right back up when they realized they'd be shooting something. We all grabbed what HUNK told us to and some extra ammo. He then guided us towards the door we came in from.

"Okay, from what Intel I've gotten so far, there are three Hunters, five Cerebrus' and a handful of infectees out there." HUNK told us before stepping out.

"What the hell is a hunter or a cerebrus?" some guy asked

"Who cares lets go out there and shoot 'em." A different guy asks.

_Typical male, always with the """"""Let's just shoot 'em up._

"These things are very dangerous, they can easily kill most of you, when they are in large numbers."

_"_"No problem there's like what, 20 or so of us against 15 of whatever you just said. Piece of cake."

"If you say so. You first then," HUNK signaled the guy to take the lead.

"No problem." He said. Then walked out the door.

I was about to walk out also before I was stopped. HUNK stopped anyone else from going out also.  
"Just watch and learn," He said.

"Large numbers, is usually just one or two, just to let you know." He added.

The guy was about twenty steps away before he was attacked. Some reptilian thing with overlong arms came rushing at him and cut off a leg. the guy fell down and started to fire, forgetting the pain of losing his leg. He put a whole mag of 9mm rounds into it's stomach. He was reloading when it swiped the gun and his hands away. Staring at the bloody stumps that once were his hands, he started to scream. As if on cue two others came from nowhere and started to rip him apart. Soon we could see his intestines being thrown all around these things. We stood there horror struck at what we were seeing, unable to pull our eyes away. Until a kidney, _I think it was a kidney, _started to fly my way, I ducked and it hit the guy behind me in the face. Before he could cry out, HUNK shut the door. The guy was practically freaking out. HUNK walked over and punched him in his gut and told him, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

"Now those, my little students, were hunters. See what they did? That's why you don't get cocky. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir" We all said shakily.

"Good, and don't call me sir." HUNK replied.

* * *

Please leave a review to tell me what you thought. Also if you would like to give an idea for a name please either message or leave it in a review. Please include the name of the source you get it from, if you got it from such sources. Update will be soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Survivors

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything you should know this by now.**

**Sorry it took a while but I had a small case of writers block. hmm ever notice when someone says they'll update soon they get writers block? Anyway next chapter**.

CHAPTER 3:

98/09/30

**RACCOON CITY STREETS**

**1720 HOURS**

"Candy are you alright?"

Candy snapped back to the present looking around her. Chilton and Chimayo were watching her and seemed concerned for her.

"I'm fine, why would you two care?" She asked the two, eyebrow arched.

"Uhhh, we don't want to lose another teammate so quickly." Chilton said.

"And we want to look after you." Chimayo said.

_**WHAM**_

Chimayo fell to the ground holding his crotch, tears rolling down his face. Chilton stepped back from Candy hoping she wouldn't rifle-butt him in his crotch also.

"I think I can take care of myself, what do you think?"

"Sorry I doubted you." Chimayo said in a very, I mean _a_ _very_, high pitched voice.

"So do you think I need to be looked after?" Candy asked approaching Chilton.

"Enough fooling around we're moving out as soon as Corporal dickweed can move." Mac interrupted before Candy could strike Chilton, and signaling towards Chimayo.

**Ten Minutes Later**

After Chimayo had gotten up and could walk, they moved on, but Mac walked between Candy and the other two.

"Nice hit back there." Mac told Candy as they walked.

"Thanks, learned your lesson from the last op, have we?" Candy asked Mac.

"Yea I don't want to be at the end of that rifle again. Though I am glad you missed them." Mac told her.

"Thank Silver, if he didn't move my rifle, you'd be nutless."

"The one thing every man dreads."

"That's why I always aim there, brings men off their power-high."

Mac chuckles at this remark.

Then his radio sparks to life, "This is Pack 1 we've encountered the subjects, over."

"Roger that Pack 1, bring them back to the Wolf's Den. Over." He heard Silver's voice over the radio.

They stop as he hear gunfire erupt up ahead.

**RACCOON CITY STREETS**

**1725 HOURS**

"Sir, should we radio Pack 2 to see what happened?" Jenkins asks.

"Negative, Mac can take care of his group." Ramierez responds.

"What about the gunshots?"

"Soldier, forget about Pack 2 for now, we have to worry about our objective."

"Roger that, sir." Jenkins replies sadly.

"How much farther, Copperhead?" Wallace asks his friend.

"Wallace, shut the fuck up. You've been askin that the whole damn time." Copperhead says.

"Have not."

"Have too."

The two start to argue about who's right and who's wrong.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING ABOUT STUPID SHIT!!!!!" Ramierez shouts.

Collins stops and asks, "Guys what's that sound?"

They turn around to see three skinless dogs growling at them.

"What the fu- ARGHHHHHH!!" Collins starts.

Two of the three dogs pounce on Collins knocking him down, while the third clamps on his is an audible snap as Collins' femur shatters. Collins lets out scream of agony while holding the other two dogs from ripping out his neck.

Jenkins raises his rifle ready to shoot, Ramierez pushes the rifle down

and says, "Do you want to hit him with a stray bullet numskull?"

"I COULD USE SOME FUCKING HELP HERE!" Collins shouts from the ground.

Before he could finish his sentence a riffle-butt slams down on the dogs neck that's chewing on his leg. Then two more come down on the other two's necks, leaving Collins to push their dead corpses off him.

"Thanks, but next time could you help, I don't know, sooner?!" Collins asks.

He tries to stand, but lets out a yelp of pain and falls to the ground.

"Copperhead take a look at Collins' leg." Ramierez orders.

Copperhead walks over and kneels down next to Collins.

"Tell me, does this hurt?" Copperhead asks touching the under the knee cap.

"No" Collins responds.

"How 'bout this?" Copperhead touches the bite-mark.

"AAARRRGGGHH!!" Collins shouts and socks Copperhead in the jaw.

"OPMH. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Copperhead shouts holding his jaw.

"You knew it was gonna hurt, so I hurt you asshole." Collins stated.

"Okay, here are some of my vicodin, now shut up." Copperhead hands Collins some pain pills.

"What the fuck are these things?" Wallace asks as he investigates the dogs bodies.

"I don't know, but those damn things have an iron jaw." Collins says after the vicodin start to kick in.

"I haven't seen anything like this in any of my missions." Wallace states.

"Hey these pills are good, I think I'm hallucinating." Collins says.

"Why do you think that?" Ramierez asks.

"I'm seeing a lot of drunk people stumbling towards us. Some more are coming from an alley right behind you. Copper how many milligrams were those?"

"They were one gram, what the hell are you talking about? A lot of drunken people my ass."

"I'm serious, look." Collins points behind them.

They all turn to see what looks like the whole city several miles away, heading towards them. Then they notice a small group of U.B.C.S. stumbling their way.

Ramierez grabs his radio and calls the Wolf's den.

"This is Pack 1 we've encountered the subjects, over."

"Roger that Pack 1, bring them back to the Wolf's Den. Over."

"Hurry your ass' up and get over here." Ramierez shouts at the advancing soldiers.

Then all but Collins realized what they were. The soldiers were no longer human, their eyes were lifeless and looked like they weren't focused. Some of them had blood across there uniforms or their throats were ripped off revealing bone. They were the living dead, most commonly know as zombies. Jenkins was the first to aim his rifle and shout for the soldiers to stay back. Then without warning Jenkins opens fire and takes the small group down.

"Copper, Wallace grab Collins and lets get the hell outta here." Ramierez tells his men.

"NOW DAMMIT!!" He shouts.

They grab Collins and start to haul ass towards the Wolf's Den.

"Pack 2 come in" Ramierez talks into his radio.

"Pack 2 here." Ramierez heard Mac's voice.

"We gotta haul ass back to the Wolf's Den, NOW!"

"What were those gunshots about?"

"We ran into zombies, before you say anything look in front of you."

"Jesus Christ" He heard Mac say. "Alright we're on our way back."

He heard Mac's voice ahead shout, "PULL BACK TO THE WOLF'S DEN!!"

Ramierez looked around for a path that would cut their travel time and link them with Pack 2.

"Everybody the alley on your right, we need to link with Pack 2." Ramierez shouts.

As they enter it, Ramierez pulls out his radio, "Mac we should be behind you, hold your fire!"

"Roger, that."

Wallace entered the street first and saw Pack 2 a block ahead of them. He turned around to provide cover if the rest of Pack 1 needed it. Copper,Collins, and Jenkins were next to the street, they ran to meet with Pack 2. Ramierez was being followed by something running with a pure red head.

"Ramierez get down!!" Wallace shouts.

Ramierez, so surprised by the sudden outburst, falls flat on his face as Wallace opens fire. The creature drops as Wallace rushes forward and helps Ramierez back to his feet.

"RAMIEREZ, MAC, WHAT'S WITH ALL THE DAMN SHOOTING?!?!" Silver's voice yells from the radio.

"Sir, I suggest we get the hell outta here, I doubt the subjects are still alive." Ramierez tells Silver.

"I don't give a da- DEAR MOTHER OF GOD!!! Did you piss an entire town of drunken fuckers off?"

"Sir, no time for any fucking jokes, we need to get outta here NOW!!!!" Ramierez shouts at his superior.

"Alright, the bird's on it's way back now. What the fuck happened?"

"Tell you when we get back, SHIT!!" Ramierez froze seeing four zombies not three feet from him.

He quickly raised his rifle, but before he could get it up far enough one had grabbed a hold of him.

"Get the FUCK OFF!!" Ramierez shouts shoving the zombie off, causing it and two others to fall down.

The last grabbed him. Then there was a red mass flying from the left side of it's head. The other three fell down in front of him also. Looking around, Ramierez spots three figures on the roof of a building, all three were shooting at something. _They must have silencers _Ramierez thought when he didn't hear any gunshots.

"Hey get down here, we gotta copter on it's way!" Ramierez yells at the figures.

One figure nods to the other two and they climb down the fire escape. There were more up there than Ramierez had first seen. He counted seven as they came out of an alley. The leader of the group seemed to be a cop dressed in a SWAT uniform that had blood all over it. The rest seemed like normal citizens, except the last two. They were carrying their hunting rifles and had camouflage clothing on.

"Let me introduce myself" Said the cop.

* * *

Kinda boring chapter, but it's been a week since I last updated. Tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 4: A TRAITOR

**Disclaimer- you already know my disclaimer, if you don't read the first chapters before you jump right in.**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately, those damn finals needed to be studied for. If you liked the killing so far, there will be more to come. Also I will introduce a new B.O.W., one that I've created, within the next few chapters. Also for those who hav tried to review in the past as anonymous reviewers, you can review now. I turned the setting on.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Survivors and New Creatures**

"Dude, quit fucking around and kill the cock suckers," Trevor tells his friend.

"I'm just trying to have a little fun," Matt states.

"Your "fun" is wasting our ammo."

"Trust me when I say this, I don't give a fuck."

"shut up and shoot."

"I don't lis-"

"Will you two SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SHOOT ALREADY!!!" A cop shouts at them.

"Fine, just don't yell in my ears." Matt says.

"I'm really starting to regret pulling you two out of Wal-Mart," The cop tells them.

"What else were you gonna do, leave us?" Trevor asks.

"Not a bad idea kid, wish I woulda thought of that before I saved your ass', at least then I wouldn't have a fucking headache," He tells Trevor, "that or use you as decoys so I could of got some guns and ammo."

"Dude, that's cold," Matt says.

"You tend to get cold hearted after you watch your co-workers get eaten alive by a never ending horde of the walking dead," The cop tells them.

"You were part of that counter strike thingy?" Matt asks.

"If you mean the counter offensive on Maple Lane that killed most of the police force, than yea," He states.

"Who was with you when you saved us?" Trevor asks.

"My friend and partner for the past seven years. His name was Phil," He mumbles to himself.

"Wow dude we're sorry for what happened," Matt tells him.

"Phil gave his life to save your sorry ass' while I was grabbing what we needed to get to the station, and you repay him by yelling at each other, wasting time and ammo, and letting every zombie and/or other creature know our position, because you two can't shut up for two fucking minutes," He snaps on them.

They were too busy arguing to notice the soldiers rushing past the building until they heard one shout, "Get the FUCK OFF!"

"Shit shoot those fuckers," Matt said, firing once and getting the closest zombie by the soldier.

The others fired and got the rest of the small group of undead.

The soldier shouted for them to get down into the streets for evac.

Going down to the streets after they grabbed the rest of the survivors, they introduced themselves.

The SWAT member walked up to the soldier, "I'm officer James Pliskin, these thwo skull heads are Trevor and Matt, the rest haven't told us there names yet. What he hell are you doing here?"

"Sergeant Ramierez, U.B.C.S. We were sent here to extract a group of our soldiers that were outnumbered and had lost all of the rest of their squad. We were told there were no survivors left in the city, how did you manage to stay alive?" Ramierez responded.

"Let's save taht for a different time, right now that evac you mentioned sounds pretty damn good," Pliskin replied.

"Right, everyone let's move," Ramierez shouted.

Moving along after his near death experience, Ramierez shouts to Mac, "Call in a cover group!"

Mac nodded and called over his radio, "Silver we need a group to cover our approach. Over."

"Roger that Mac, one will be waiting for you. Over."

"Alright people we got covering fire if we need it, keep your heads low and try not to get shot," Mac shouted at the group.

Continuing their retreat from the Damned City, they heard gunfire erupt from a nearby alleyway. Rushing through it, they see the group Silver sent out shooting at a pack of dogs. All but one soldier was running from them. He was the one shooting and killing most of the dogs, until his clip ran dry, trying to reload before the last dog jumped. The dog took advantage of this temporary weakness and pounced, but Candy shot if in mid-air sending it flying off to the side.

Walking up to the dog she said, "Stay." and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the dogs head.

The man gave a quick nod in thanks and they all turned to the rest of the covering group. After Mac and Ramierez chewed them a new asshole they continued their retreat to the Evac Point. Matt and Trevor were hanging back from the group talking amongst themselves.

Mac looking back and seeing this shouts at the two, "Hurry your slow ass' up or we're gonna leave you two behind," before turning his head forward.

Before Trevor could reply, something shot out form an alley and Matt disappeared leaving his shoes where he stood. Then Trevor felt something collide with him and the sharp pain of his neck breaking.

Once again looking back to see what was taking the two so long, Mac noticed they disappeared. He didn't think much of it until he saw the blood trails leading away from where they stood.

He shouted at the group, "Keep your eyes open, we just lost the two stragglers to something!"

Mac stopped when he saw another creature, it was skinned like the dogs, but it had claws and it's tongue was longer than Gene Simmons' at a KISS concert. He opened his mouth to say something, but the creature lunged. One of the cowards from the covering group was impaled by the things claws. Before anyone could so much as think of what to do, it's tongue shot through another man's throat. At the sound of his gurgling scream, Mac brought his weapon up and fired into the thing. Unloading the half clip he had left, he saw the brain and targeted it with his knife. The creature jumped back and lunged at Mac, but the whole group fired at the thing killing it.

A cry pierced the night air as the thing died. The group started to run at the sound of multiple screams in reply, leaving the dead behind. They were about three blocks from the evac zone, they could hear the chopper's blades cut the air, when they were attacked by another one of the creatures. This time it jumped from the top of a nearby building and landed on top of Chilton. He shouted out in surprise only to have it's claws decapitate him. Upon seeing this, several of the group opened fire and killed this creature also. Then Collins, who had been sleeping during the retreat, bit one of the guy's carrying him in the juggular. More of the creatures appeared on the walls attacking the group.

Quickly dealing with Collins and the soldier he bit, Pliskin started to fire his siedarm, realizing the rifle would be too dangerous at point blank. Unloading the last of his 9mm rounds into one of the creatures, he un-slung his rifle and fired anyways. Hip shots weren't that accurate, but right now he just wanted to get on the chopper and leave. The creatures succeeded in killing one-forth of the group before they were all dealt with. Rushing toward their Evac again, they passed Silver who was asking what the hellb happened to the group.

Getting on the choppers, the group shouted for Silver and whoever wasn't already on the aircrafts to get on one before the shit really hits the fan. Noticing how scared most of them were, Silver took the advice and ordered everyone on.

________________

Smiling in his mind, Chimayo pretended to be scared to fit in with the group and not seem too suspicious. Looking over at Candy, they locked eyes and he could see the faint glimmer of real fear in her eyes. Suppressing a laugh, he wondered if she was ever trained to deal with the Lickers, or if she ever had the chance to. HQ sent himself and Candy in to make sure the surviving U.B.C.S. wouldn't talk and collect more data from the Bio-Weapons, especially project Blitzkrieg, which will be let loose in about thirteen minutes. He was looking forward to Umbrella's newest Bio-Weapon, it was a challenge that he had yet to face and he was gonign to overcome this challenge like all the rest.

**

* * *

****Sorry for the lateness of this chapter again. Please review, even though I know most of you reading this won't. ****weeds. Anyways please leave one and remember, Wyld Stallions Rule!!**


	6. Chapter 5: A NEW ENEMY

**Disclaimer- If you don't know it now, you'll never know it. But I am legally bound to say it, I don't own the copyright or anything dealing with Resident Evil. There are you happy!?**

**Also I would like to thank Prisonerksc2-303 for all of your support and being the _only _reviewer to my story. It is very much appreciated and if not for you, odds are I woulda stopped writing this story after the third chapter.**

**______**

"Grab two clips for each gun," HUNK told the group behind him, "With our combined numbers, we should be able to take minimal casualties. If we do, only the dumbass' die first."

Everyone grabbed their ammo and loaded their guns. Chimayo looked at the clip that was originally inside the MP5 and the Colt 1911 he took.

"Hey, the ones that idiot used were blanks." He told everyone.

HUNK looked back at him and said, "Very good. At least one of you trainees pays attention. They are loaded with blanks in case someone breaks into the armory, that way we can eliminate them quickly. Just to let you know, it takes, at most, 25 9mm rounds to kill a Hunter. If you noticed, the first KIA in your group unloaded his whole clip into one at point blank. Remember, headshots save time and ammunition, they are vital to the job that very select few of you will be alive to claim."

Opening the door very slightly, HUNK peered through the crack to see if it was clear. Convinced it was he signaled everyone to get ready. "I'm sending you out in groups of five. You have at least 150 9mm rounds with you. You should be able to take down almost anything in your way. You five go first."

Chimayo gulped as HUNK pointed to him, a Spaniard, the woman that was nearly hit with that guys kidney, the guy that actually got hit with it, and a Russian. Loading his gun, he walked out first, hearing the siren still going off he felt the tension grow with each step. Leaning against a wall to provide cover for his group, he heard HUNK's words before he closed the door, "Use communication, we don't want _all_ of you to die on your first mission."

Looking forward again, he saw the kidney guy crouching down next to the remains of their first KIA.

"You should dwell on the past, worry about your own self perseverance," The woman said walking past him.

Chimayo looked around him, the Russian and Spaniard looked like they were discussing what to do, the kidney guy was still looking at the body, and the woman was inspecting a blood trail.

"Looks like someone went this way. These are human so we better hurry, odds are he was trying to get away from the Hunters."

Everyone looked at her and nodded. Following the trail, the group experienced nothing out of the ordinary, except bloody handprints and limbs everywhere. Continuing on their way after a brief pause to let Kidney, as they decided to call him, vomit after stepping on someone's head they saw a figure lying on the ground in the distance. Rushing forward, they discovered it was someone that had one of the Hunters slash their back. Not noticing the claws that were growing on it's fingers, the Spaniard crouched down to check the person's pulse. Once his fingers were pressed against the throat, the thing lunged at him. Swiping it's claws, the thing cut part of the Spaniards face off, falling to the ground in shock from the immediate blood loss. Turning it's attention to the rest of the group, rushing at Kidney. The woman aimed her weapon and fired a burst into it's chest, sending it flying back. Rushing over to the dying Spaniard, the Russian grabbed his weapons and ammunition after checking his pulse.

"He won't be needing these in a few seconds, let's go." Turning to leave they heard the sound of something taking a rattling breath. Turning around they saw the thing stand up and run at them again. Aiming their guns at it, they fired, again hitting it in the torso and arms. Turning around again, they heard the same rattling breath and claws scratching against metal. Turning around with weapons raised again, the group saw nothing.

"Uh, let's leave before we're really in trouble." Chimayo suggested.

"Agreed, let's keep going." The Russian said.

Rushing forward, ready to shoot the thing that just wouldn't die, they came across what looked like a laboratory door. Entering it, with Kidney and the woman standing guard outside, Chimayo and the Russian entered.

"Looks like this is where those things came from." Chimayo commented the broken glass and the containers they belonged to. Walking around a corner, Chimayo almost ran into a researcher.

Quickly jumping back, he raised his gun.

The man put his hands up and shouted, "Don't shoot!! Please, I have a wife and newborn daughter I want to go home to."

Lowering his weapon Chimayo shouted at the Russian, "We got a survivor over here. Get the other two inside," turning his attention back to the man he asked, "How the hell did those things get out? What the fuck are those things? And how the fuck are you still alive?"

"Those things, as you call them, are Bio-Weapons. One of the researchers was careless and didn't sedate them before he drained the liquid, giving them the opportunity to break through their canisters. Two other researchers were in the room with myself and the now dead careless researcher. We hid in the specialized panic room designed for these situations."

"OK doc let's get you and the oth-" _**CRASH**_.

Chimayo was cut off by the wall behind him imploding. Looking behind him he saw a skinned creature on the ground facing the rest of his group. A tongue shot form it's mouth and wrapped around Kidney's neck. The man only lasted a second before the tongue tightened and crushed his throat.

"Shit, you let an infected evolve into a Licker? What the Fuck is wrong with you?" The researcher shouted at Chimayo  
"We're new here." Chimayo shouted back at the researcher as he opened fire.

______

"Earth to Chimayo. What hell are you thinking of, man?" Slammer pestered him.

"Huh, what do you want?" Chimayo snapped back to reality.

"Dude, we're landing because we're outta fuel. We only got ten miles outta the city, we have to be ready to secure the LZ after we land." Slammer said.

"Alright, thanks." Chimayo told the man.

Slammer, as he preferred to be called, came from Alabama. His accent was lost long before he joined the U.B.C.S. His favorite drink was, of course, the Alabama Slammer. Standing at 6' 7", he was easily the biggest man in the U.B.C.S. Because of his height and good nature, everyone wanted to be on his team, whether it be in Search and Destroy missions or tactical maneuvers.

Setting down, everyone got out and swept the immediate area for any signs of hostiles. Luckily there were none, only a small herd of deer in the distance.

"Alright soldiers, we need a group of people to go out and search for fuel or any vehicles. Any volunteers?"

At this statement, Slammer stepped forward immediately. "Sir, I will go."

With Slammer stepping forward, ten other soldiers joined him.

"Alright, Slammer your group leader. Chimayo, your second in command. Move Out!!"

"Everyone on me!" Slammer shouted at his group.

Jogging off into the makeshift base they had landed at, the unease grew with the void of any life. They had left a small armory when they heard some shouting followed by gunfire, coming from the next tent. Giving the signal to move, Slammer was the first to see what the commotion was about. Inside the tent were four dead soldiers, judging by their uniforms Army, lying on the ground and another soldier cowering pointing his weapon at a concealed figure. Tossing his weapon to the side, he put up his hands. Hearing hooves on the dirt, Slammer looked at the shadows the soldier had been pointing his rifle at. What he saw surprised him and almost made him laugh.

_The soldier's afraid of a deer? Man, he must be fucked up._

The deer walked up to the soldier and looked him up and down, like he was checking for something. Then it looked at the newcomers and seemed to lock it's gaze onto it's weapons. Before anyone could say or do anything, it bleeted and charged at the Slammer. Within the second, Slammer was impaled on it's antlers. Everyone was too shocked at what had just happened to notice Chimayo smiling.

_Show time, _Chimayo thought to himself.

Aiming his weapon at the new B.O.W. he waited for a clear shot at it's head. The deer swung it's head, tossing the now dead Slammer into the group and charged at them again. Chimayo shot a burst which impacted directly in the center of it's head. The deer didn't seem to be phased by the three bullets, instead it turned it's attention to Chimayo and charged.

____

**You have just been introduced to Codename Blitzkrieg. Please leave a review, I might even thank you in my next Chapter. **


	7. Chapter 6: MORE DEAD

**Disclaimer- READ THE EARLIER CHAPTERS IF YOU DON'T KNOW IT!!!!**

**I apologize ahead of time if this chapter isn't the greatest. I just felt the need to update ASAP, without further ado here's Chapter 6.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Temporary Army Base, Outskirts of Raccoon City.**

**Time Unknown**

Mac was sitting on the floor of the helicopter after he lead a small group men in a quick perimeter search, when he heard the gunfire and screams of pain. Standing straight up, he called over to the three closest people to him.

"Copperhead, Jenkins, Ramierez, get a small group together, we're going to find out what all that fucking commotion is about. We head out in 90 seconds" He told them.

Grabbing several extra men for their search group, the soldiers jogged toward Mac, who was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. Mac signaled to Silver that he was moving out to check on the gunfire. Silver nodded and turned his attention back to Candy Cane.

"Tell me, why the fuck are you here?"

"Sir? You know why I'm here. It _was_ to evacuate the remaining-"

"No, I mean the _real_ reason your here. I've noticed that you can keep your cool during some fucked up situations. Those creatures back in the city, they're unnatural. Anyone, even someone crazy, would be terrified at what we just saw. So tell me the real reason you're here, that's a direct order!"

"Let's talk over here," Candy said pointing toward an open tent. Walking in she turned around and told Silver, "If I tell you my real mission, I'm going to have to kill you."

"Oh don't give me that shit, just fucking tell me already. I want to know what's been killing my men."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. First of all, those things that have been killing your men are Bio-Weapons developed and produced by Umbrella. Secondly, I am here to collect battle data on the newest Bio-Weapon code named Blitzkrieg. They only told me that it was a success in the fights between the other bio-weapons and that they are nearly indestructible. Unfortunately, thanks to my success with the other B.O.W's I wasn't told how to kill it. All they told me was to be careful around any of the deer in the area. Are you happy now?"

"Very much so," Silver turned around to leave.

"Lastly, Silver," Candy said before she unsheathed her knife and walked up behind him, slitting his throat. "I have to kill you." She told him to his dying face as he clutched his throat.

-----

**Temporary Army Base**

**Time Unknown**

Chimayo jumped out of the deers way, dodging it completely. Aiming once again at the head, he fired three more shots. All they did was stick to the skin on it's skull and provoking another charge from the creature. This time Chimayo jumped to the side a little too late, the deers antlers pierced his left leg. Swinging it's head in the opposite direction from where Chimayo was headed, it swung him from side to side, hitting the few U.B.C.S. that were too close to it. Finally swinging it's head to the right, it suddenly jerked the antlers and Chimayo's leg to the left. The man screamed in pain as he was sent crashing into three of his group. The deer stood there looking at the battered soldiers with Chimayo's left leg still impaled on it's antlers, looking from man to man as if to say "Do you give up yet?".

"Somebody hit that fucker with a 203!" One of the men shouted at the group. A U.B.C.S. aimed his under barrel grenade launcher at the deer. He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"What the fuck!?" He looked at the M203 and was instantly killed for the mistake of taking his attention off his enemy.

Flinging the dead man from it's antlers, the deer turned around and was hit in the side by an explosive projectile, causing it to explode in it's tracks. The Army soldier stood up holding his rifle again and the M203 was slightly smoking. Picking up the deers head, a U.B.C.S. withdrew his knife and skinned it.

"Holy shit, man. This thing had Kevlar molded around it's skull! Who the fuck would do this kinda shit?" He said.

Hearing footsteps behind them, they all turned ready to fire as Mac and his small squad rounded the corner. Mac looked at the decimated group of soldiers and his teammates and asked, "What the fuck happened here?!"

"We were attacked by a killer deer, Mac." the soldier holding the deer head in his free hand told him.

"What do you mean 'attacked by a killer deer'?"

"Exactly what I said, we got here to see that soldier over there throw his weapon away as the deer came from the shadows. It looked at Slammer and killed him within the second it looked at him. It just got Chimayo. I'm serious, this thing moves faster than anything I can think of. Even Sonic would have a hard time keeping up to it."

"Chimayo!? Where is he?"

Hearing the sound of gauze being ripped open, Mac parted the group to find Chimayo and the field medic of the squad over him.

"Stay with me man. We need all the men we have to stay alive here. Your the best man we have, we need you."

Mac looked at the wound that used to be his leg.

"STAY THE FUCK WITH ME!!" the medic started to shout as Chimayo's body started to go limp. "Dammit, he's gone Mac."

"So a deer did this? Wait, Sonic?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog. He can run at about Mach 7."

"Are you saying this thing moves faster than than any aircraft in existence?"

"That's right, they killed most of the base. There is a small group of military survivors hiding in the drains not too far from here. I was sent in along with a force of about fifteen to search for any other survivors of the camp. We were first attacked by. . . zombies. That's the only way I can describe them. We lost two men from that, but we managed to kill the remainder of them in the camp. We were headed back when we were ambushed by these things. I'm the only one from the group alive, thanks to your men."

"Do you happen to have any fuel?"

"We have enough gas for three Humvees and enough fuel for four Apache helicopters."

"Great, take us to the fuel so we can fill our choppers and get you and the rest of the survivors outta here."

"The fuel is on the other side of the encampment, be ready for anything. There have been a lot of fucked up bodies, mostly human but some are just creatures outta nightmares or something."

With this said, Mac radioed the choppers, "Silver we got plenty of fuel. We need a clear path back to the birds. Also be advised, blow up any deer that you see. They are dangerous, I repeated the deer are not normal deer. Over"

There was nothing but static from his radio in reply.

"Silver do you copy?" He raised his voice at the radio, "Silver?! Fuck everyone move out, we're getting that fuel and leaving this fucking place ASAP!"

Rushing in the direction that the soldier was leading them in. After a little while they found the military vehicles and a decent size canopy tent. Walking toward it, some of the men stopped to look at the Humvees that were parked close by. Upon closer inspection, something had attacked the vehicles. There were claw marks that went through the cast iron engines, ripped the doors clean off and

"Shit, sir we got more bodies over here!"

* * *

**You know the drill; read, don't review, come back. Also please check out my new story, Resident Eevil: Alternate Universe.**


	8. Chapter 7: WANING FORCES

**Disclaimer- Look at the other chapters. I've had enough with typing it.**

**Sorry for the late update, I had to get a second job. I've been putting down a line or two a night before I completely pass out. Once again sorry guys and gals.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Waning Forces**

**Temporary Army Base Of Operations**

**Outskirts of Raccoon City**

**Time Unknown**

Mac rushed over to the vehicles and noticed what his teammates were pointing at. Several bodies were slumped against one side of the Humvees. Most of which looked like they had literally been cut down like a tree. There were only two bodies that stood out from the rest, the only reason being that they were decapitated, but all of which were Army or Army Rangers.

Backing away quickly, Mac shouted at his men, "Set up a defensive perimeter, NOW!!"

What was left of the squad he brought with him scattered in different directions.

Walking up to the Army guy, Mac asked him, "What the fuck were you doing here?"

"My battalion and I were sent in to extract any and all survivors from the city. We were accompanied by three platoons of U.S. Special Forces. They immediately rushed into the city, but we haven't heard from them since. Our orders were to secure an LZ for the evac chopper and make sure that when the Spec Ops got back, that there was still a place for them to go."

"Just make damn sure that we can get this fuel and get outta here. I don't want to die in this hell-hole," As soon as he had finished the sentence, an unearthly screech filled the air followed by gunfire. Rushing toward the disturbance, Mac looked back at the Army guy and shouted, "Just get the fuel ready. When I get back, we're heading toward the birds!"

Finding an M-16 lying at his feet, Mac bent down to retrieve it. Picking up he heard the sound of claws being dragged across dirt and the soft patting of feet on dirt. He readied the weapons in the direction the sounds were coming from, then they stopped. Lowering his weapons, Mac turned around to hear one of his teammates shout, "Mac, LOOK OUT!!" Mac never felt a thing as claws ripped through his neck and his head dropped to the ground followed shortly by his body.

* * *

Ramierez saw the creature running away from the man it had just killed and Mac arrive at the body. Then the creature appeared out of nowhere and jumped.

"Mac, LOOK OUT!!" Ramierez shouted at Mac, but it was too late for Mac to do anything. As Mac's dead body fell to the ground, Ramierez brought his rifle up and aimed at the creature. "How many fucked up creatures are out here?!" He shouted as he opened fire on the unknown creature. He unloaded half his clip into the thing before it finally died. "Men, Mac's gone. I'm in command and we are getting that fuel and getting back to the birds, NOW!!"

Heading back to the tent that housed all the vehicles and maintenance parts, Ramierez nearly knocked over the Army guy, who was loaded with several gas cans full of what they needed. Grabbing a couple of them, Ramierez pointed at the remaining cans and shouted, "Someone take some cans from this man, we need to be able to move quickly and efficiently. When we get back to the birds, we are going to split into two teams. The first team will stay at them and refuel and make sure they are in running order. My team will head out and find the Army survivors that are around here somewhere. LET'S MOVE!" Pulling out the radio, Ramierez spoke into the metal and plastic device, "This is Ramierez, we've lost more men. Watch out for Lizard-like creatures. They appear outta nowhere and can easily decapitate you. We've secured the fuel and are on or way back now."

* * *

Hearing gunfire in the distance as she cleaned off her knife, Candy was sure that the others had encountered several of Umbrella's nightmare creations. She slightly smiled at the thought of her team being cut down or mauled to death by a Hunter or one of it's new off-breed. She didn't know why, but she wasn't acting like herself up til now. _Probably needed to kill someone, thanks Silver._ Was her only thought on that matter. Walking back outside the tent, she noticed that most of the U.B.C.S. were inside the helicopters huddled in the center.

This made her smile even more as she walked up to one of the hatches. She quickly changed her expression and dived in, like she was scared. "Something just killed Silver. It was a big lizard-like creature. There was nothing I could do." and she put her face in her hands and forced tears from her eyes to simulate her actually crying.

"Hey, hey it's alright. As long as there was nothing you coulda done, it's not your fault." One of her fellow members tried to comfort her.

"It just appeared out of nowhere. Like it was flying or something. Just one question for you guys though, why are you in the choppers?"

"Well, we didn't want to lose anymore men and we weren't going to stay out there waiting to be killed until we heard from the other group saying they were on their way." The same member told her.

"Makes sense, I guess." Candy said.

Then the radio crackled to life, _This is Ramierez, we've lost more men. Watch out for Lizard-like creatures. They appear outta nowhere and can easily decapitate you. We've secured the fuel and are on or way back now._

"Alright, lets set up a perimeter. Stick to groups of two and be prepared for anything. Just don't let your guard down. Lets go." One of the higher ranks ordered in the chopper."

Stepping out of the chopper, Candy just how many troops were left. In that night alone they had lost quite a few men. Sargent Pliskin was rounding up the last five survivors from the city, the four U.B.C.S., apart from herself were setting up a perimeter. They were down to the bare minimum of soldiers. Hopefully Ramierez found some survivors of this camp.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not the best. I kinda rushed updating a lil bit. Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 8: A NEW BEGINNING

**Bare with me here, it's been a long time since I wrote anything for this story and I forgot how many U.B.C.S. are left alive. If anyone could send me a message with the number, it would be very appreciated.

* * *

**

**Temporary Army Base Of Operations**

**Outskirts of Raccoon City, Colorado**

**1 October, 1998  
Time Unknown**

Ramierez ran at the front of the small group of U.B.C.S. and the Army soldier, Private First Class Timmins. "Timmins, where is that drain that the rest of the Army survivors were reported to be holed up in?"

"It's comin' up on our left. Approximately 100 meters." PFC Timmins stated as he followed right behind Ramierez.

"Alright, troops we're going to check out the report of the Army survivors. We are not going to spend more than a ninety seconds there unless survivors are present. Understood?" Ramierez shouted to the few U.B.C.S. that were left.

"Understood" He heard in response.

Things weren't going their way at all. Within the last several hours they lost eighty-five percent of their fighting force, they couldn't trust the injured, they were fighting creatures that only existed in children's nightmares or in B rated horror movies, and they were on a constant adrenaline rush meaning once it wore off there would be hell to pay.

The fireteam sized group lead by Ramierez sprinted towards the last known position of the Army survivors. If luck would for once on this shitty-ass night be in their favor, they would find a platoon of survivors and the survivors would have evacuation vehicles ready. But the only sound was that of wolves howling in the distance, the moans from the necropolis they had left, and the the night was silent enough that the sounds of the flames from burning portions of the city could also be faintly heard.

"Alright, the location should be right up here." PFC Timmins stated as the group reached a storm drain big enough for someone to enter if they were crouching or bent over.

Timmins pulled out a red flare from his combat webbing and ignited it before tossing it into the drain. The red light illuminated the deteriorating cement that the drain was comprised of. Surprisingly enough the drain was dry and occupied.

"TEXAS!" A soldier shouted as he aimed his M16A3 at PFC Timmins.

"STAR! DON'T FUCKING SHOOT!" Timmins shouted in return.

Immediately the soldier lowered his rifle and looked at the PFC. "What's you name and rank soldier?"

"Private First Class Michael Timmins. These guys are gonna get us outta here." Timmins said while indicating Ramierez and the rest of the U.B.C.S. that were with him.

"Sergeant First Class Brady. Just how in the hell are they gonna get us outta here." SFC Brady bluntly stated.

"We got two Apache's and were returning to them with enough fuel to get us to the nearest military base." Ramierez said before coldly saying, "now if you wouldn't mind getting your ass outta that drain with however many more soldiers there are, then we can get out of here."

Sergeant First Class Brady slowly made his way out while calling out several names over his shoulder. Several grunts could be heard in the tunnel as more soldiers appeared in the red light of the flare.

"How many do you have with you?" Ramierez asked Brady as a third soldier exited the tunnel.

"Four more." Brady stated.

Another soldier exited the tunnels before the sounds of gunfire and screaming were heard from inside the tunnel. Seconds later a crawling soldier appeared in the red haze. There were several gashes on his arm that were bleed profusely and he was mouthing a word. A soldier took a step toward the drain, but the wounded soldier shouted what he was mouthing. "RUN!"

The echo caused by the drain made the man's word sound like someone yelling into a megaphone. A half second later the gunfire ceased, soon replaced by the sounds of something impacting the cement. The crawling soldier's eyes revealed the acceptance of death as he withdrew the M67 fragmentation grenade.

Slowly turning over he shouted down the dark tunnel, "YOU WANT YOUR FUCKING MEAL? COME AND GET IT YOU UGLY MOTHERFUCKERS!"

The soldier pulled the pin as he squinted into the darkness of the tunnel, trying to catch a glimpse of the creature that had killed his fellow squad members. A screech filled the tunnel as the sounds of something impacting the deteriorating cement. Half a second later, a creature jumped onto the soldier biting through his kevlar helmet and skull. The soldier went limp as the creature bit into his frontal lobe. The M67 rolled out of his hand and landed with a soft _ping_ on the cement before the spoon flew off.

Outside the drain, everyone dropped to the ground as the grenade hit the cement inside the drainage pipe. Five precious seconds later, a large cloud of flames and shrapnel exited the opening. Slowly getting to to his feet, Ramierez looked inside the drainage pipe. Where the soldier and creature were was now nothing but a pile of rubble and dirt.

"What. . . . the fuck . . . . . just . . . . . happened." Sergeant First Class Brady stated as he rose to his feet.

* * *

**It hath come. Another chapter for my original story. w00t. The updates for this will be posted whenever I decide to get off my dead lazy ass and type one. Also for those that are unfamiliar with a spoon on a grenade, it is the handle if my memory serves correctly.**


End file.
